


God of Smoke

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki isn't the God of Lies. He is the God of Smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myrsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrsky/gifts).



> I was just thinking about the second chapter of You saw it. by Myrsky and this came to mind.

“Fucking God of Lies!” Clint shouted while throwing his broken bow against the wall. Thor slumped in his seat.

“I am truly sorry for my brother’s actions,” Thor said weakly as Natasha sat next to him.

“It’s not your fault, Thor.” Natasha patted his shoulder, avoiding where his armor was broken. “You can’t be held accountable for his actions. We should have expected the God of Mischief to pretend to be one of us at some point.”

“Loki.” Thor’s voice was a whisper as he mourned how lost his brother had become. “He truly is not the God of Lies or of Mischief.”

“I thought it was fire,” Tony said from over by the bar.

“Aye, that’s a poor translation. Loki is the God of Smoke,” Thor said while looking at the floor.

“Definitely not as cool as the God of Thunder,” Clint half joked, still angry at Loki.

“That is what we all thought while growing up. We used to make fun of him for it. What good is smoke when he could have been the God of Fire? Many thought it laughable. I was raging thunder while he was wispy smoke… How ignorant we all were. His is truly a powerful title.”

“What’s so great about smoke?” Tony asked while sitting across from him.

“Smoke can be delicate like the last breath of a candle or as fierce as a forest fire, just like Loki’s magic. You have only seen his destructive side, never the side that has created beautiful works of art with just a few spells.

“One can never capture smoke, not truly at least. Smoke has too many sources to just be held for long. It’s probably why we can never keep Loki in the dungeon for more than a day. He has too many sources of power and tricks in order to either escape or never be caught to begin with.”

“I’m not really seeing the connection. It sounds like you're just throwing attributes at smoke and linking them with Loki,” Tony said before taking a sip of his drink. Thor nodded slightly.

“There’s more.” Thor took in a slow breath. “Smoke shifts with the wind, disappearing, but never dying. Smoke blends with the shadows. Most of all smoke is a warning of fire, of destruction and chaos. I can’t count the times Loki warned me against a course of action that I took regardless of his sound advice. Would that I had taken all that advice, perhaps Loki would have never fallen.”


End file.
